


H-4 après l'apocalypse

by OctoLady



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoLady/pseuds/OctoLady
Summary: L'apocalypse a été évitée. Crowley et Aziraphale on maintenant tout le reste de leur vie devant eux. Ou bien ce bonheur ne serait-il qu'illusoire ? Et si la fin de cette guerre n'était que le début de leurs problèmes ?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	H-4 après l'apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> /!\ Attention /!\
> 
> Ce One shot ce déroule dans l'univers de la série Good Omens et prend place durant les événements de l'épisode 6. De nombreux spoiler concernant la série seront présent, notamment concernant le final de la saison.
> 
> Je tiens également à dire que je me base sur la série, et uniquement sur la série, n'ayant pas encore finis la lecture de l'oeuvre original. 
> 
> Ce one-shot est mon premier one-shot Good omens, il me tenais vraiment à cœur de l'écrire et de vous le partager, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture ! 
> 
> La photo de couverture est une commission réaliser par Rosy Clockomaton. 
> 
> Good omens est une œuvre appartenant à Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. 
> 
> Good omens™ is a serie of Amazon & BBC © 2019 Amazon - BBC – Neil Gaimann – Terry Pratchett. All Rights Reserved

#  H-4 après l'apocalypse 

La nuit était calme et silencieuse. Il était difficile de se figurer que quelques heures plus tôt, la fin du monde était en marche. Et pourtant, dans l'esprit de nos deux entités, ce moment paraissait déjà bien loin. Enfin, si on veut. En vérité, une question les taraudait tous les deux : Et maintenant ?  
  
Si l'apocalypse avait été certes évité, il était clair que de leur côté, les problèmes étaient loin d'être terminés. Après tout, c'était de leur faute si cette stupide guerre n'avait pu voir le jour. Et sur ce point, la seule certitude qu'ils pouvaient avoir, était bien celle que leurs camps respectifs ne laisseraient pas passer un tel affront.  
  
À cette pensée, Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se revoyait parfaitement, quelques minutes plus tôt, sur ce banc au milieu de nulle part, buvant nonchalamment au goulot d'une bouteille de vin tendue par son ami. Il entendait encore Crowley lui dire que l'époque où ils étaient dans deux camps distincts était révolue. À présent, ils n'avaient plus que leur camp.  
  
Si pendant longtemps la principauté avait eu du mal à l'admettre, il avait fini par réaliser que cela faisait bien un bon bout de temps que le démon et lui suivaient le même chemin. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, car autant qu'il appréciait Crowley, l'ange voulait croire au Ciel et en sa bienveillance. Il voulait se persuader qu'il était le seul à mal agir, et qu'en aucun cas, faire ce qu'il voulait comme bon lui semblait, n'était quelque chose de positif. Après tout, le simple fait de converser avec un démon était un délit. Alors, il était forcément en tort, non ? Mais la réalité était bien plus dure : il avait certes trahi le Ciel, mais celui-ci le lui avait bien rendu ! Piétinant tout ce en quoi il croyait et aspirait. Alors au Diable le Ciel ! Lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur et à la rédemption, quoi qu'en dise Gabriel et sa bande de loyaux petits soldats. Et si cela devait se faire aux côtés d'un démon, que grand bien lui en fasse.  
  
Et en parlant de démon, Crowley, lui, était aux anges. Façon de parler bien sûr. Si sa situation future ne le préoccupait pas outre mesure, c'était parce que le présent lui semblait bien plus intéressant.  
  
En 6000 ans, rares avaient été les fois où l'ange était venu chez lui de son plein gré, voire chez lui tout court. Il est vrai qu'il était passé quelques fois pour arroser les plantes, lorsque le démon avait été forcé d'aller tenter de pauvres bougres. Mais en vérité, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été en présence de son ami, dans sa propriété. Il le savait, Aziraphale était quelqu'un de casanier, plutôt réservé, et qui utilisait n'importe quel prétexte pour s'enfermer dans sa librairie, caché derrière ses vieux ouvrages. Il se sentait protégé, en quelque sorte. Seules une invitation à dîner ou une invocation de l'arrangement de la part du démon, arrivaient en général à le déloger, et Dieu sait que ces occasions n'étaient pas si fréquentes. Seulement, aujourd'hui, la librairie n'était plus là, et même s'il savait toute la peine que cela pouvait lui causer, Crowley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inconsciemment remercier le responsable de l'incendie.  
  
Les deux entités étaient donc assises côte à côte dans ce bus pour Oxford, qui pour on ne sait quelle raison, continuait paisiblement sa route vers Londres. Le silence, loin d'être pesant au contraire, était révélateur de leur situation : Apaisée. Et à la fois, plus le bus se rapprochait de sa destination, plus on sentait que l'ambiance changeait petit à petit. C'était très léger, certes, mais la tension se faisait pourtant de plus en plus palpable. Comme si quelque chose était sur le point de se produire.  
  
Finalement, Crowley se demandait s'il avait raison de faire venir l'ange dans ses quartiers. Certes, il n'avait plus nulle part où aller, et l'hôtel n'était pas son fort, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de le faire venir chez lui ? Après tout, cela ressemblait concrètement à une invitation, bien qu'il doute que l'ange l'ait compris dans ce sens. Et d'un côté, Crowley l'avait-il vraiment proposé dans ce sens ? Bien sûr que non. Il proposait la simplement de l'aide à un ami de longue date. Un ami... était-ce vraiment cela ? Il soupira doucement.  
  
Le démon ne s'en était jamais caché : il aimait profondément Aziraphale. Il débordait d'amour pour lui, un peu trop même. Ce trop-plein de sentiments l'avait, d'ailleurs, maintes fois fait souffrir au point de se demander si cela n'était finalement pas sa condition de déchu qui le condamnait à cette torture. Cette condition, il ne l'avait pas choisie après tout, il était même prêt à renier l'Enfer pour que tout s'arrête. Mais l'Enfer n'est pas un endroit dont on peut se faire oublier, et s'il était prêt à tout pour avoir droit au bonheur, il avait réalisé très tôt que son ange, lui, n'était pas prêt à tourner le dos au Ciel.  
  
A dire vrai, Crowley ne savait toujours pas si la principauté avait, ne serait-ce que remarqué, les sentiments qu'il lui portait. S'il avait conscience de ne pas être subtil, il avait des doutes sur la réceptivité de son ami. Il n'était pourtant pas dupe, il voyait bien que d'une certaine manière il ne le laissait pas indifférent, il n'avait juste pas encore déterminé dans quel sens. Pourtant, pour lui tout était clair, il ne saurait même plus dire à quelle époque il était tombé pour lui. Au sens figuré évidement, un démon ne peut pas chuter une seconde fois, sauf si l'on considère sa possible annihilation comme une seconde chute.  
  
En cet instant, il se figurait que plus rien ne le retenait, et que le temps leur était probablement compté. Qui sait ce que leur réservait leurs camps respectifs dès demain ? Ou ce soir même ? Qui pouvait dire si cette soirée serait la dernière qu'ils passeraient ensemble, si ce n'est Dieu, jouant à son ineffable et impitoyable jeu. Elle devait bien rire celle-là, se disait-il. En tous les cas, rien n'était moins sûr que ce qu'il voulait à présent : profiter de chaque instant, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde à ses côtés. Le Ciel ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et l'Enfer était maintenant à ses trousses, alors ils pouvaient bien tous aller se faire voir. N'en déplaise au reste du monde, n'en déplaise au grand plan et à l'ineffable. Et même si tout cela était encore écrit, alors Crowley espérait que Dieu n'en perdrait pas une miette.  
  
L'ange, lui, commençait doucement à réaliser la situation, triturant ses doigts alors que le stress gagnait du terrain. Il avait toujours tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec son ami, dans un endroit qu'il considérait comme potentiellement dangereux pour son intégrité physique. Quand on y réfléchissait, que ce soit à l'arrêt de bus, au Kiosque, au théâtre, au parc ou encore au Ritz, tous ces endroits étaient ouverts et souvent bondés de monde. Quant à sa librairie, il s'y sentait en sécurité. C'était son temple, sa maison, et il savait que Crowley respectait cela. Mais sa librairie n'était plus là, à présent. Et c'était précisément pour cela qu'il se dirigeait vers un tout nouveau temple. Il se rappelait avec nostalgie les journées entières à lire ses ouvrages. Les disputes avec les visiteurs qui ne comprenaient pas que ses livres n'étaient pas à vendre. Ou encore ses fabuleuses soirées passées en compagnie de son acolyte, à boire. Des heures durant, ils buvaient et discutaient. Si l'on pouvait qualifier de discussion leur suite de mots abracadabrante. Parfois, il arrivait que Crowley s'endorme sur le canapé de l'arrière-boutique. Si Aziraphale n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt de dormir, il respectait néanmoins les désirs du démon. Ainsi, il arrivait qu'il reste dormir durant des jours, voire même des mois. Et un jour, un matin, un soir, il partait, souvent sans rien dire, et sans que l'ange ne le remarque tout de suite. Il soupira à son tour. Cela ne serait sans doute plus jamais possible, et il doutait de réussir à avoir des souvenirs aussi chaleureux dans l'appartement du démon.  
  
Pour le peu qu'il s'en rappelait, ce dernier était très froid. De grands murs gris, et très peu de mobilier. Ses immenses salles très hautes de plafond, lui avaient donné le vertige, ayant presque l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans une cathédrale. Cependant, il devait admettre que les plantes du démon étaient vraiment ravissantes et donnaient un cachet sans pareil à ses appartements. Il avait, hélas, remarqué avec effroi, a quel point ces dernières avaient l'air terrorisées, et chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, leur avait glissé quelques mots d'encouragement. Mais au-delà de la décoration, c'était la situation qui préoccupait le plus la principauté.  
  
Il était loin d'être aveugle et loin d'être aussi naïf qu'il pouvait paraître. Certes, à la base un ange n'était pas fait pour avoir des sentiments, et n'était pas censé chercher à comprendre l'humain. Mais après 6000 ans passés à leurs côtés, Aziraphale avait appris à observer, à écouter, mais aussi à aimer. Il s'était ouvert aux sentiments et aux comportements humains bien plus qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Mais aussi et surtout à leurs vices. En commençant par la gourmandise. Il lui était vraiment inconcevable d'imaginer la vie sans nourriture. Il se devait d'admettre que si les hommes étaient bien doués dans un domaine, c'était celui de la gastronomie. Combien de fois avait-il outrepassé ses fonctions pour pouvoir déguster un nouveau mets dont il avait entendu parler. Cela l'avait même plongé parfois dans des situations bien délicates, comme cette fois lors du règne de la terreur, où Crowley était miraculeusement venu à sa rescousse. Ils avaient mangé des crêpes. Mais ce n'était pas le seul péché dont l'ange s'était rendu coupable. En y réfléchissant bien, il était fort probable qu'il les cumule tous.  
  
Tout d'abord, la paresse. Certes, à l'instar de son ami, il ne dormait pas, et l'ange était loin d'être quelqu'un qui rechignait à la tâche. Et pourtant, il s'était laissé tenter par ce fameux arrangement. Si Aziraphale avait toujours fait mine d'être ennuyé par celui-ci, bien des fois, ne pas faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé s'était révélé bien plus que satisfaisant. D'autant plus que cela lui donnait toujours l'occasion de rencontrer le démon autour d'un bon repas. On pourrait évoquer l'avarice dans une certaine mesure, si l'on considérait sa volonté de garder précieusement ses vieux ouvrages ainsi, comme des trésors. Après tout, on ne pouvait vraiment pas qualifier sa librairie comme telle. N'avait-il jamais assez remercié Crowley pour le sauvetage de plusieurs de ces ouvrages en 1944 ? Dire qu'il avait failli les céder aux premiers venus. Et que dire de l'orgueil ? N'était-il pas fier d'être une principauté à qui l'on avait confié la surveillance de la Terre ? N'avait-il pas voulu s'occuper de l'apocalypse seul, pensant qu'il serait plus à même ainsi de régler le problème ? Cet orgueil qui le retenait par tant d'aspects de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il regrettait encore aujourd'hui d'avoir voulu se la jouer solo, sur ce coup-là. En ce qui concernait la colère, ce n'était pas comme si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, souvent en présence du démon d'ailleurs. Lorsque ça le concernait, il avait tendance à laisser parler ses émotions un peu trop facilement, et surtout à s'embrouiller l'esprit avec des mots et des phrases qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment.  
  
Que nous restait-il alors ? La Luxure ? Ici, la question ne se posait même pas, il était évident que s'il y avait un plaisir auquel l'ange n'avait pas goûté, c'était bien celui de la chair. Il s'était bien déjà posé la question de ce que cela faisait. Après tout, s'il connaissait l'intérêt reproductif des humains pour cela, il avait du mal à saisir en quoi cela pouvait bien apporter un quelconque plaisir. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, l'envie n'avait jamais vraiment pointé le bout de son nez de ce côté-là. Du moins, pas envers les humains. Mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait jamais songé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ce à quoi cela pourrait ressembler s'il expérimentait la chose avec le démon. Il avait parfois hésité à demander à ce dernier, si celui-ci avait déjà essayé de son côté, mais il avait trop peur d'une réponse qu'il lui paraissait évidente. Et en parlant d'envie... L'envie était un sentiment, un feu brûlant qu'Aziraphale ne connaissait que trop bien. Un sentiment qui le rongeait, le consumait de l'intérieur, alors même qu'il tentait de l'enfouir au plus profond de son être. L'envie était comme un ami de longue date, vicieux, sournois et terriblement tentant. Et si l'ange devait lui donner un visage, c'est probablement celui de Crowley qu'il posséderait. Après tout, c'était son boulot, de tenter les autres. Mais la principauté n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se considérerait comme l'une de ses proies un jour. Bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'elle eut ressenti, il avait l'impression d'être Eve, devant une pomme sur laquelle il y aurait écrit « Ne pas toucher ».  
  
Il était certes un ange, mais loin d'être un saint. Et son attirance pour le démon était à la fois son secret le plus honteux mais aussi le plus délectable. Il avait conscience du jeu auquel lui et le serpent avaient joué durant ces 6000 dernières années. Il espérait tout au fond de lui que les signes que lui envoyaient son ami était tout, sauf une plaisanterie. Il avait bien cru flancher un nombre incalculable de fois, mais sa raison, sa fierté, son orgueil, quelque soit le nom qu'il lui donnait, le rappelait toujours à l'ordre. Comme une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant sa condition et son devoir. Et cet équilibre précaire qui plaisait tant à l'ange, cette ambiguïté indécente qui le faisait languir, était en passe de se terminer.  
Et si tout cela devait s'arrêter ? Si ce jeu devait prendre fin ? Si maintenant que rien ne les retenait, il était trop tard ? Après tout, le démon l'avait qualifié comme son meilleur ami quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui était certes gratifiant, mais pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il espérait. Ou pire, s'il s'était fourvoyé depuis le début ? Si chacun des signes qu'il avait cru voir n'était en réalité qu'une vile ruse de Crowley ? Même s'il en doutait fortement, cela restait une possibilité. Après tout, le démon était de nature sulfureuse, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait pu mal interpréter son comportement. Aziraphale se perdait de plus en plus dans ses pensées et ses craintes, tandis que le véhicule se rapprochait de son point d'arrivée. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'ils seraient seuls ? Il ne savait plus si cette perspective le terrifiait ou l'excitait terriblement.  
  
Le bus s'arrêta, faisant sursauter nos deux entités qui réalisèrent la situation. Ils se regardèrent furtivement, avant que l'ange ne se lève fébrile afin de sortir du véhicule, suivi de près par son ami, marchant lui, d'un pas assuré. Mais instinctivement, les deux amis ne se dirigèrent pas vers la grande bâtisse, dans laquelle se trouvait l'appartement de Crowley. Non, ils décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu plus loin sur les quais.  
L'air de l'été était agréable au bord de la Tamise, et la vue était superbe à cette heure. Le Parlement illuminé donnait toujours cette impression d'assister à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il fallait avouer que Crowley avait le don pour trouver les lieux les plus somptueux de Londres. En l'occurrence, réussir à trouver un logement comme le sien, en face du Parlement, tenait probablement du miracle. Ou d'une chance de tous les diables dans ce cas. Il avait choisi cet endroit car il jouxtait exactement tous les lieux de rendez-vous que lui et l'ange s'étaient donnés. Près de l'arrêt de bus, à deux pas de St James Park, non loin du Kiosque et à peine à quelques rues du quartier de Soho. Quel que soit l'heure ou l'urgence, Crowley voulait pouvoir être disponible à n'importe quel moment. Mais ce soir, l'urgence était là, juste devant lui, se tenant droit comme à son habitude, les mains dans le dos, admirant le reflet du bâtiment sur l'eau.

\- À quoi tu penses l'angelot ?

\- Je trouvais simplement que la vue était splendide.

\- Elle l'est encore plus d'en haut, tu sais...

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre, rythmé par le courant de la Tamise. Crowley ne savait plus comment réagir. Que faire ? L'objet de toutes ses convoitises était là, juste sous ses yeux, à la fois si proche et si loin. Il allait trop vite, mais aujourd'hui, ce soir il n'était plus question de vitesse, mais de temps, et surtout de nécessité. Il aurait aimé se dire que maintenant que l'apocalypse n'arriverait sans doute pas, ils étaient libres, qu'ils auraient tout leur temps... mais il savait que la vérité était tout autre. D'un autre côté, il lui était impensable de brusquer son ange dans un moment aussi critique, au risque de perdre bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait actuellement.  
Il se tenait simplement à ses côtés, regardant le ciel. Il était magnifique ce soir. Il connaissait chacune des étoiles et des constellations le composant, les nommant chacune à leur tour, silencieusement dans sa tête. Alpha du Centaure. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait vraiment décidé de partir à ce moment-là ? Aurait-il pu revoir son ange un jour ? La simple perspective de cette impossibilité lui arracha un frisson de malaise. Les souvenirs de la librairie en flammes hantaient encore ses pupilles. Il conservait cette masse informe dans l'estomac depuis qu'il avait cru que tout était terminé. Même si l'ange se tenait à ses côtés, la peur, elle, était toujours là. Leurs Maisons-Mères rodaient quelques part, prêtes à leur faire payer, et il n'osait imaginer comment. Ou au contraire, il savait très bien. S'il était préparé au supplice de l'eau bénite, après en avoir constaté les effets, il n'osait imaginer Aziraphale périr dans les flammes de l'Enfer. En tant que démon, il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur que cela représentait. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaiterait à quelqu'un, et encore plus à son ange.  
  
Soudain, une douce chaleur enveloppa sa main. Une chaleur rassurante, et pleine de compassion. Il sentit les doigts de l'ange s'entremêler aux siens. Cela n'avait rien de sensuel ou de tendancieux... c'était plutôt timide et maladroit, à la fois hésitant, tremblant et pourtant si décidé. Le démon se sentait bien démuni face à ce geste et n'osait regarder dans la direction de son ami. Il sentait que son visage devait à présent plus se rapprocher du rouge que son teint halé habituel. Il serra son emprise comme pour répondre à l'appel qui lui était lancé avant d'enfin chercher Aziraphale du regard. Sans surprise, il tomba nez à nez avec celui dont les pupilles azur le fixaient tendrement, son sourire si doux sur ses traits.

\- Montons, mon cher.

\- Je t'emmène, mon ange.

Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de mot, alors que Crowley prenait les devants de la course, emmenant l'ange dans son sillage. Leur marche n'était ni pressée, ni complètement détendue, ils se suivaient simplement, chacun dans l'attente, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'immeuble.  
  
Le son de leurs pas résonnait dans les marches. À cette heure-ci, on ne croisait plus personne, mais l'on distinguait parfois de la lumière derrière certaines portes. C'était la première fois que le démon remarquait qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet immeuble. D'habitude, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention, rentrant simplement chez lui pour s'occuper de ses plantes, dormir ou attendre l'appel d'un certain ange. Occupant le dernier étage, il prenait rarement la peine de monter, et se retrouvait la plupart du temps, en un claquement de doigt, sur son fauteuil. Mais ce soir, c'était trop important. Il devait prendre la peine d'avancer pas à pas, la main de l'ange dans la sienne. Chaque marche qu'ils enjambaient lui donnait l'impression de revoir défiler les années durant lesquelles ils s'étaient côtoyés. Du Jardin d'Éden à ce moment, sur le banc, quelques heures plus tôt. Tout lui paraissait si limpide. Comme si cet escalier était un moment hors du temps, un passage obligatoire pour eux.  
  
La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et, à regret, leurs mains se séparèrent. Le désordre de la visite d'Astur et Ligur n'avait en rien disparu. Le roux ouvrit un peu plus la porte au pied de laquelle se trouvait le non-regretté Ligur, invitant son ange à entrer. En un instant, celui-ci comprit. Le thermos ouvert sur la table, les gants en latex par terre, et enfin, ces vêtements qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que pouvait porter son ami. Il avait tenu sa parole. Ce n'était en rien un moyen de se suicider, mais bien une garantie de survivre, que le démon lui avait demandé autrefois. Une garantie. L'ange se pencha doucement sur les vieilles frusques jonchant le sol, alors que le démon le regardait perplexe, un sourcil s'arquant au-dessus de ses lunettes.

\- Ça m'a sauvé la vie, tu sais, mon ange...

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Mais ? insista le démon.

Aziraphale se releva, le manteau de feu- « l'ancien démon » dans ses mains. Il le caressait fébrilement du bout des doigts, ce qui semblait un poil irriter son ami, qui ne comprenait pas ce que pouvait bien lui évoquer les vieux habits de Ligur. Le blond planta alors son regard dans les verres noir du démon. Un regard perdu, un regard terriblement triste et effrayé.

\- Et si demain, c'était toi Crowley ? Et si demain, la seule chose que je puisse retrouver de toi ne soient que tes habits... ?

\- Mon ange je ...

\- Ils ne nous laisseront jamais tranquille ! cria-t-il, presque totalement désemparé. C'est évident qu'ils vont vouloir nous anéantir après ça !

Bien des fois, le démon avait vu son ami exprimer la peur : la peur d'être réprimandé, la peur qu'on découvre leur arrangement, la peur qu'on lui vole ses livres ou d'arriver trop tard au restaurant. Mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu démuni à ce point. Sans qu'il n'eut à le penser, son corps avait simplement bougé tout seul. Crowley avait simplement réduit la distance qui les séparait afin de serrer maladroitement l'ange dans ses bras. Il s'était souvent figuré que leur première étreinte viendrait probablement de son ami, mais il se disait que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Le cœur de l'ange, lui, avait raté un battement, ou deux, peut être plus. Le temps s'était comme figé alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était bien Crowley qui le prenait dans ses bras. Alors que les siens étaient resté en suspens de surprise, ils ne tardèrent pas à rendre son étreinte au roux.

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur mon ange, dit-il en s'agrippant un peu plus. Lorsque je suis rentré dans ta librairie en proie au flammes, j'ai bien cru je n'allais jamais te revoir. Quand j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur, j'ai pensé qu-

\- Tu as été dans la librairie ?

L'ange recula légèrement, faisant en sorte que leurs visages se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre. Il avait été jusqu'à pénétrer un bâtiment en feu pour le trouver lui. Décidément, le démon avait le don de le faire fondre.

\- Évidement, je n'allais pas rester à la porte alors que tu étais potentiellement encore à l'intérieur ! s'indigna-t-il. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je craignais les flammes...

\- C'est vrai, sourit doucement l'ange, c'est un sacré numéro que tu nous as offert avec ta voiture. Je suis étonné que tu ne te sois pas désincarné.

\- Tout est une question de volonté, mon ange, tu as bien réussi à posséder quelqu'un, toi, non ?

\- C'est vrai...

Il laissa un blanc alors qu'il réalisa ce que venait de dire son ami.

\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il

Crowley eut un léger mouvement de recul alors que le visage de l'ange s'était soudainement illuminé. Évidement que c'était vrai, pourquoi irait-il inventer pareille histoire dans un moment comme celui-là ? D'ailleurs, le démon remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours remarquablement proches. Si cela ne semblait pas déranger Aziraphale, perdu dans ses pensées, le roux, lui, commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il le faisait exprès.

\- Mais oui, ça pourrait marcher !

\- Qu'est ce qui pourrait ma-

\- Crowley, tu es un génie !

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Aziraphale avait plaqué ses mains sur les joues de son ami, accompagnant ses paroles. Et alors que le démon était toujours choqué de ce contact plus qu'inattendu, l'ange déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le cerveau de Crowley cessa de fonctionner un instant. Que venait-il de se passer ? L'ange était maintenant loin de lui à s'exciter dans tous les sens, lui tendant le morceau de la prophétie d'Agnès Barge qu'il avait ramassée plus tôt. Il parlait. Il parlait beaucoup et gesticulait, bien loin de son calme et de sa prestance habituels. Le démon peinait à comprendre le sens de son discours, comme si il voyait l'ange à travers la fenêtre de l'immeuble d'à côté. Réalisait-il ce qu'il venait de faire ? Ou était-ce simplement lui qui avait rêvé ? Non, impossible, la sensation lui paraissait trop réelle, et ce goût de cacao, il ne pouvait l'inventer.

\- Mon Ange...

Il avança d'un pas, puis deux. Comme précédemment, il réduisit drastiquement la distance entre lui et Aziraphale, qui continuait de déblatérer à une vitesse folle, tout un tas de mot dont Crowley n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens.

\- Mon ange !

Cette fois-ci, il agrippa le col du manteau si impeccable de son ami et le plaqua contre le mur pour le faire taire. Une impression de déjà-vu, se dit-il. L'ange le regardait simplement, il ne semblait pas comprendre le soudain excès de son interlocuteur.

\- Crowley, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Ce qu'il m'arrive !?

C'était la réplique de trop. Le démon ne laissa pas le temps à l'ange de réagir et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était avide de contact, avide de réponse. Comment Aziraphale pouvait-il faire un geste si important, et ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, et encore moins sur ce genre de sujet. Le roux desserrait peu à peu son emprise, tandis qu'il sentait les lèvres de son ami répondre aux siennes. Il était soulagé, mais ne décolérait pas pour autant. Il s'arracha au contact du blond pour le regarder. Son visage était rouge et son regard fuyant. Il était évident que sa respiration se faisait plus irrégulière. Comment résister ?

\- Oh... reprit l'ange légèrement essoufflé. Je vois...

\- Tu vois !?

Le démon arqua un sourcil. C'était sérieusement là sa seule réponse. Il « voyait »... cela lui faisait une belle jambe !

\- Crowley, mon cher, sourit Aziraphale en posant de nouveau ses mains sur ses joues, de la manière la plus douce qui soit. Nous allons survivre.

Ces quelques mots avait suffi. Toute la pression ressentie depuis ses dernières heures retomba d'un coup, d'un seul. La perte de l'Antéchrist, leur dispute, la librairie, Satan, leur avenir incertain. Ses joues commencèrent à s'humidifier alors que l'ange retirait doucement les montures noires au-devant du regard doré. Les perles azur se noyèrent à leur rencontre dans une infinie douceur.  
  
Alors que Crowley ne pensait qu'à leur présent, rongé par la peur, Aziraphale, lui, écrivait déjà leur avenir.

\- Fin -


End file.
